For many parents, the Internet allows their children to have access to the world's information online. But as educational and beneficial as the Internet can be, many parents also believe that it is their responsibility to supervise their children online and to protect them from detrimental material. Today, many devices are so small and mobile that it is nearly impossible for parents to properly supervise their children online, and this problem is enhanced by dramatic increases in Wi-Fi availability and bandwidth. Some Internet protection applications allow parents to block children from viewing specific websites. Other applications allow children to view only specific websites. But these applications are often not very flexible, they frustrate the child-users by blocking sites and then requiring them to wait long periods for their parents to decide whether to approve them or not, and they are labor-intensive for the parents.
Where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.